Pretty Little Killer
by xXSweetiePiesXx
Summary: Ariana finds out her potential sister was murdered. There's only one thing to do; catch the killer, with the help of her friends of course. But as they dig deeper they find out things aren't always as they seem and sometimes its best to stop looking while you can.
1. Chapter 1

When I were young I used to love reading, especially mystery books. I used to try and refrain from skipping to the end and guessing who was the true killer. These days, the 'book' is far more real than ever before.

-one week earlier-

Ariana Mercer woke to the blaring sound of her alarm. "Ariana, get up!" Her mother shouted from across the hall. She rolled out of bed and slumped to the restroom to splash cold water against her face. Quickly she applied her makeup then thing to her room to put on here pre-picked outfit. Admiring herself in the mirror she smiled. "I'm Ariana Mercer and I'm fabulous." She thought to herself while grabbing her purse and keys. It's true, from her heart shaped face to her slim curves and long, loosely curled hair she was perfect. Along with her tight group of friends and wealthy family.

When she parked her car in front of the school she was soon greeted by her friends Aria, Hanna, Emily, and Spencer. "Ready for another fantabulous day of school?" Hanna asked joining Ariana's side. "Definitely, this year will be even better than last!" The other girls agreed following closely behind. "So i was thinking we could finish off the first week of school with an amazing party...what do you guys say, a sleepover at the Poconos?" All their faces quickly lit up. "Of course!" They all said in unison. "Well we should get to class. See you guys at lunch." Spencer gleamed, walking out with Emily following behind.

Soon enough Friday came and the girls huddled next to the blazing fireplace. Each were on their own devices. Ariana was scrolling through Facebook on her phone when a chat bubble popped up on the screen. She didn't recognize the name 'Sutton Dilaurentis' nor the profile picture which simply intrigued her. She clicked it and read over the numerous times. I know this is probably hard to understand, but I'm adopted and I think we might be...long lost sisters, or something. I think we should meet up. Her mouth gaped open as she quickly typed back. Of course we should, this is amazing! ...but where do you live? Her possible sister replied back quickly. Pennsylvania, maybe we could meet in Ravenswood though. It's close to your town as i can see from your timeline, and close to Ariana typed back. Sounds great! Maybe at cafe rouge at 3 o'clock? Perfect with that reply she shut off her phone and joined the other girls in watching a movie. "Who were you texting?" Aria pressed giggling. "No one...Just playing umm..floppy duck" she smiled sheepishly. That night they all slept soundly, but little did Ariana know that tomorrow would be a nightmare.

The next day 3 o'clock took forever to finally come around, but when it did Ariana walked slowly into the cafe. Then there was the beep of her phone. She read it and it read over it sighing. Sorry my train was running late, I feel like somebody is following me so I'm going to take a short cut. She looked around and didn't see anybody who looked like the girl in the picture. Nobody. She slid the lock and up came the same chat bubble from yesterday. I'm sitting in the back by the book store. Ten minutes passed, then thirty, then an hour. Frustrated Ariana left and while she was on the subway back home she messaged Sutton. Hey, how come you never showed? Guess you must really not want to meet me... Once she eventually got home she shook it off, held her chin high, and went home.

That next morning was when it really hit her. Sitting on the couch she skimmed through the channels when a familiar face appeared on a news channel. The headline read: Girl found dead in the back alley of the Ravenswood subway. Identified to be Sutton Dilaurentis. Her jaw dropped and although she'd never met this girl tears welled at her eyes. So that's why she didn't show..She did say she was being followed. Not knowing what to do she called her friends in panic. "Come over...now!"


	2. AN

This is _ not _a chapter, but i will continue writing this on (an app is also available) under the title " Pretty Little Sneaks "

Thank you for the views :)


End file.
